Shin Makoku's Queen
by AURyuichi-san
Summary: A demon lord's daughter is entirely against the idea of marrying one of the demon kings like her father wants her to, but Fate has other plans as it thrusts her into a lake and straight into King Yuri's waiting arms. How is she to oppose her father if it means possibly forfeiting her only shot at happiness? shoot-off of Mina's Second Chance, -Yuri x OC-. Plz R
1. Preface

"**MARINA VON HIMMELREICH! BY ALL THE DEMONS YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!**" I put on my black coat and continued to walk out the door, ignoring my angry father. I turned back, angry as well, and shouted one last thing.

"**I AM NOT BECOMING THE FIANCEE OF EARTH'S DEMON KING OR THE DEMON KINGDOM'S! I WILL MARRY WHOEVER THE HELL I WANT!**" My eyes stung as I walked quickly away from my grand mansion of a house. I never wanted to be born into the house of a royal lord's family. I never asked for this powerful magic or to be at a marital age for BOTH demon kings. How does that even HAPPEN? Just because I HAPPEN to be fifteen which just so HAPPENS to be a good age for a UNIVERSITY STUDENT and HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT. I bit back tears of injustice that I knew would ensue at remembering my father's angry words. The worst part was that I couldn't hate my father. Ulrich Von Himmelreich only wanted what was best for me. He wanted me to have the best life possible and what better life than that of a queen? I looked around only to find that I had stopped in front of a lake in the middle of the large park near my mansion/penthouse/workplace that my ridiculously wealthy family lived in. I shook my head as I looked at my skyscraper home, still visible in the middle of the park. Only when odd colors appeared on the surface of the water did I turn back to the lake. I didn't find my odd black eyes, porcelain white skin, or long black hair as should be reflected in a clear lake like this one. Instead I saw the scene of teens and men in a funny ruckus of a scene.


	2. Ch 1 Lake Transport

The blond teen with green eyes seemed angry and it was obvious he was yelling at the others. A girl that looked my age with dark violet hair rolled her eyes as the man next to her with graying black hair embraced her from behind and smiled, amused at her annoyance, seemingly. A beautiful man with white, long hair flitted to the blond one's side, looking peeved and seemed to be ineffectively scolding him. The man with the brown hair was smiling helplessly at the scene and the teen boy next to him wore a similar smile, but his showed that he was accustomed to the scene and that he found it comforting in a way. My eyes locked on this last boy. He had the common double black of most Japanese people, but the way he held his figure, straight back, chin held proud, all as if it were natural for him. He held the air of an honorable demon. I reached out to the boy who was looking at the scene. When I reached out to touch his watery image, the water trapped my hand in disrupting the image and turning it into a bubbling whirlpool around my hand. "Wha-" I didn't have time to finish because the whirlpool that had trapped my hand, began to suck me in until I fell in. I clamped my mouth shut as I fell in, getting sucked in deeper and deeper, feeling as if I was being pulled and stretched in every direction. The sensation was familiar and I remember my dad took me to an amusement park and made me ride this same roller coaster that gave me the same feeling. He asked me how it felt and said that this experience would be useful in the future. Only now did I know what he meant. Suddenly I felt myself burst from the water and I knew how a dolphin felt jumping out of the water. I screamed as I felt only the air whoosh from behind me as I waited for the hard floor, but instead I felt the unfamiliar sensation of being caught by two strong arms. I found that the arms didn't match the men's arm length or width so I figured it was one of the two teens. I opened my eyes and locked onto two deep black eyes. I felt myself blush slightly and I saw his whole face turn red as he took in my appearance which only made ME blush more too since I knew that he already thought I was pretty. Only when I got a closer look at him did I realize who he must have been. I gasped and quickly and gently stood myself up. Even though I was dripping wet and shocked out of my mind, years of breeding called for etiquette first. I gasped out the words more than said them.

"I-I thank you for catching me your highness. I apologize if my appearance is inappropriate." I curtsied deeply, thankful that my black uniform included a long black skirt that one COULD curtsy in. The others disrupted into their previous chaos, this time the cause being me, while the demon king lifted me from my curtsy with a gentle but firm grip on my shaking elbow. ALL of me was shaking. The king called the others attention with a sharp bark of command that made my knees weak. WAIT. Did I just swoon over him? I think I just swooned. I didn't even know that was possible. When the others actually IGNORED his first command the king yelled louder this time magic amplifying the order in his voice.

"**ENOUGH!**" The others shut up as the king looked at me then the amazingly large fountain next to me which I also turned my attention to. The surface was clear and reflective. He smiled at me sheepishly, blushing a little. "Why don't we start with your name." He said it kindly and evenly, no hesitation, no insecurity. He was confident in himself. I liked that.

"My name is Marina Von Himmelreich." I saw from the corner of my eyes, the girl that looked a little older than me gave a small shocked smile, as did her intimate companion. The girl spoke up.

"Marina? You were chosen as the only one worthy to be Yuri's bride." I turned to the girl now, completely shocked for a different reason.

"I was what?" My voice sounded breathy in disbelief and I found that I was still unstable from having gone through whatever I just went through. I groaned a little before swaying and I once again felt the discomforting feeling of having no control over my body as the stone floor grew closer and more… tilted? I was falling. Well, WAS. A firm grip stopped my fall and I looked over to see that King Yuri had pulled me into his steady arms. I gently grabbed his arms in return, my body shaking slightly. He asked a question quietly in a concerned tone.

"Are you alright?" I smiled reassurance at him as I tried to steady myself in the spinning environment.

"Oh, thank you. Yes, I'll be fine in a moment. I'm just a little dizzy-" Wolfram's loud voice cut me off and I saw his multiple figures glaring at me.

"Don't believe her Yuri! Just look at her eyes, how unfocused they are! She needs to sit down." I finally recognized who the blond boy and the others were through my blurred thoughts. OH! The blond must be Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Then the brown haired man must be Conrad Weller and the graying man Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire and next to him, his young wife Lady Mina Von Voltaire and that must mean that the white haired man is Günter Von Christ. These are all extremely famous, powerful, and well respected individuals! I tried to stand up straight again as I denied Wolfram's words.

"No, I'm fine really-" I swayed again and this time Yuri swept me into his arms, lifting me off the floor entirely. "OH! Your Majesty, please. I'm still drenched, I'll get your clothes wet." I blushed at the close contact and how nice it felt to be in his arms. After a few moments of pointless dissuasion towards my mode of transport I stopped struggling and he sat me down in a lounge room that looked like it belonged in medieval Europe. OH! This must be Shin Makoku-the Demon Kingdom. I waited for the room to stop spinning as Yuri sent some of them away, the ones who stayed were Lady Mina, Conrad, and Lord Gwendal. Lady Mina placed her hands on either side of my face and gently pressed her forehead against mine. I immediately felt the healing magic flow, but I also felt a different string of magic, flow into me. It felt like the twinges that I got when getting visions, and opened my mind as I closed my eyes to the visions. What I saw was a procession of visions all taking place at different locations and times, but all of them were of me and the king, each time getting closer and more intimate. My vision self looked so happy and open that instead of being embarrassed, I was eager, yearning to feel that happiness that has avoided me for so long in my life. Lady Mina saw my expression when she and I both opened our eyes and she gave me a sad, knowing smile.

"You understand?" She whispered the words to me gently. I forced back tears and answered with an equally quiet voice.

"Yes." Lady Mina had given me a chance to see my future and my future was bright indeed. Yuri heard me, but of course he missed what Mina said.

"What was that?" Lady Mina turned back, smiling casually as she went into Gwendal's waiting arms.

"I asked if she felt better. Well I've done what I can. Gwendal and I will leave now." She smiled up at him and he at her as they walked towards the door. He began to have a quiet, private conversation with her as they shut the door behind them. I wonder if our relationship will ever be that…natural. Yuri clearing his throat caught my attention. I turned back to him to see that he was seated in the chair across from me. He was blushing furiously and he was averting my gaze.

"Um, well, I knew that Mina had chosen my fiancé from the roomful of candidates that were available and I was just about to go and meet you when you suddenly….fell into my arms from the gate I made." Yuri stood up abruptly with an "OH!" Yuri ran to a delicately carved door and ran out. I was shocked into silence when I heard someone chuckle. I snapped my head towards Conrad, who I forgot was there.

"His majesty seems to have remembered that you are still wet and went to get you some towels." I smiled when I heard a strange chirrup come from the open door. When I turned to the door I saw the most adorable creature flying to me with an overstuffed pouch larger than the animal itself. It fluttered to me and dropped the pouch in my lap with a questioning chirrup. I looked inside to find a change of clothes. It was a slightly different version of my uniform. They'd kept the white sailor ribbon and neck piece and the shirt was a baggy overshirt and cut off right under the breasts. The rest was a sleeveless, tube top dress with lacing in the back that cut off in a v shape at my waist before leading to black plaits that stopped at mid-thigh length. It was made out of a soft silk-cotton material that felt soft and warm under the touch. It was simple and beautiful. I looked up at the floating cat-bunny-eagle animal and smiled at him warmly.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." The animal chirruped happily before whizzing away through the still open door. Conrad recaptured my attention.

"Well, I'll inform your father that you are here. Please rest…and take care of his majesty for me." He gave a polite bow and left, leaving the door slightly open. That's right! I had almost forgotten the lessons I learned about royal behavior involving the king's fiancé. If you became the king's bride-to-be then you had to move into Blood-Pledge Castle and share his bed. Of course the REAL special night was reserved for the wedding night, but the prospect of sharing a bed was still REALLY EMBARRASING. My cool palms were pressing against my hot cheeks when Yuri came in with an armful of fluffy towels. He came trotting towards me and placed them carefully on my lap, but they still half tumbled all over me.


	3. Ch 2 Cleaning Hazard

"Oh, sorry." I giggled as he folded the towel on my head away from my face, making his arms reach out in a half embrace and our faces on level and a few feet away. He blushed and pulled his face back to a reasonable distance, but kept his hands on the towel on my head. He focused his gaze on my towel covered hair and began to gently rub the towel on my still wet hair. "If you don't dry it properly, you might catch a cold." I watched as his face relaxed and he gave a gentle smile. My heart sped at this expression and I hid most of my face with one of the towels, looking down, instead of at the face that I'd already become familiar with. He noticed this and stopped. "Sorry, do you not want me to do that?" He was about to pull back his arms when I reached up to stop them.

"U-um, no! Um, no I didn't mind I mean." I blushed at my fumbling when I realized I had grabbed Yuri's hands, not arms. I automatically let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" My apology was cut short when Yuri clasped my hands. I looked at him only to see that he was looking at me with a gentle, but serious expression.

"Don't be." His black eyes captured mine and I couldn't look away. I felt as if he was looking right through me, straight to my soul. I felt completely bare in front of him. It was embarrassing and scary, but above all it was _exhilarating_. Only when a loud bell rang noon did Yuri and I jump apart in surprise. Wait…jump apart? I held a hand to my crazy heartbeat and realized that we had been closing the distance between us. We had been ABOUT TO KISS. I looked up to see that he realized this too since he must have been blushing as much as I was. This is stupid. I AM his fiancé (as of a few minutes). Then it's not so strange that we kiss, right? I hugged the large soft towel to my chest.

"Um, w-what were you saying before you left to get me the towels?" Yuri seemed to regain some of his composure and cleared his throat.

"Well, that is," He cleared his throat again and spoke cleanly this time, looking me straight in the eye, "I was about to head out to meet my future wife, since we had never met. I wanted to spend time with you to see if this is what you really wanted." He seemed to realize what he was saying may have come off as a little rude. "Er, well because I don't really think that an arranged marriage can make people happy, especially if you've never met the person. I thought that if we didn't get along that we could call off the engagement, but…" He seemed hesitant to continue. I urged him on, lowering my arms as I leaned in closer.

"But what?" He looked up again, making his face just a few feet away again.

"But I don't think I want to break it off anymore." My heart started to race as he held my shy gaze with his serious one.

"Why?" I whispered the word, my voice barely audible, but he was close enough to hear it.

"Because I already like you." His eyes were half closed as he said this and I noticed mine were too. Are we about to kiss again? Well my father did say that such things were normal for engagements like this one. I mean, I'm already sharing a room with him so what's a kiss in our awaiting future together? He cupped my face in his hands and brought my lips to meet his. The kiss was sweet and wonderful and ended too soon. My eyes fluttered open to meet his. His cheeks were only slightly flushed with excitement while I'm sure MY cheeks were painted crimson. His eyes were no longer hesitant as if he'd resolved himself with our kiss. He slid his hands away from my face and down my arms until they were holding mine. "Does letting me kiss you mean you also feel the same?" I let out a breathless laugh and squeezed his hand a little before I answered.

"Yes. I like you already, too." He smiled at me, evidently happy. He noticed the bag with the dress in it.

"Oh, you should have changed out of your clothes sooner. I'm sorry. I'm keeping you." He offered a hand when he stood up and I took it and shook my head as I answered.

"No, I was…distracted too." I blushed and clasped the bag tighter to my chest tighter. His smile turned warm before he spoke.

"Do you want to see the gardens after you change?" I had already accustomed myself to the idea that Yuri already knew a lot about me, if not everything thanks to files for possible candidates in marriage. Those things were worse than job resumes or dating profiles since it was like both mixed together but so much more. The candidate 'resume' included talents, non-talents, hobbies, bad habits, your grades, personality profiles, likes, dislikes, fears, traumas, medical records, the list went on. She nodded, burying the slight annoyance she felt that she knew nothing of him in return and answered shyly.


	4. Ch 3 Deeper meaning

"Yes, that would be nice." Yuri gave me a gentle smile in return before leaving quietly with a small nod. I looked around the large, medieval-style decorated room once more before taking out the dress. I took off my damp clothes and quickly dried myself with the fluffy towels before putting on the dress. As I smooth the smooth the wrinkled folds of the beautiful dress to shiny silkiness, my eyes wander again through the large room and focused on the very large bed. I felt my cheeks flame at the thought that I was going to have to sleep with him on the same bed. I forced back my blush and straightened appropriately as I headed towards the door where Yuri was waiting outside. I'm his fiancé, as embarrassing as it may be it is tradition to start sleeping in the same room. She opened the door and saw Yuri straighten. He must have been leaning on the other door waiting for me. He chivalrously held out his arm and I delicately looped mine in his and placed a gentle hand on his surprisingly muscular arm. Though he looked rather lanky compared to others his age, I could feel well developed sinewy muscles fitting nicely into his also renovated all black school uniform. I felt some slight color enter my cheeks as I realized what exactly I was thinking of. Geez, I only just met him and I've already kissed him and now I'm starting to lust and think of his body?! I don't think so! What happened to the girl who refused to marry either of the demon kings? What happened to not conforming to my father's stubborn will?! The thought that I had naturally gone with his wishes angered me until a soft voice intruded the angry ones.

_But he's different. He may be the demon king, but you never accounted for liking them for the person they are_.

The angry voice countered a retort oddly close to torment._ But I DON'T know him! I just met him!_

The soft voice was just as calm and warm as before. _Yes you do. Why do you deny the connection you felt when you first saw him through the gateway? Even Yuri himself admitted to you immediately that he felt connected to you_.

The angry voice grew sullen and rebellious. _He did NOT say any such thing_…

The soft voice turned slightly amused._ He said he liked you already. I assumed that was indicator enough that he felt connected to you. He already knows everything about you and he likes you anyways. What are you fighting? Your father? Why give up a chance on true love to get the better of one argument with your father? Stop being so stubborn_. I never thought it was possible to piss myself off, but as angry as I was at myself, I knew I was right. (Geez this is screwed up.) My thoughts were interrupted when Yuri spoke and I looked up at his slightly worried and puzzled face.

"Are you alright? I was sure that Mina had healed you thoroughly…" He looked worriedly at the distance, as if thinking of something far away. I was quick to reassure… my fiancé. Man, I was going to have to get used to that thought. I placed reassuring hands on his arm, bringing his dark eyes back on me.

"No. Please. I'm alright. Mina did.. a wonderful job. I was just lost in thought. So much has happened already today." His worry melted into warm and slightly amused understanding as he placed a rough palm over one of my hands.

"I completely understand. The fast pace of activity in Shin Makoku takes some getting used to, but it does get easier." I hid my worry when I thought about his statement further. Is Shin Makoku always so full of activity and excitement. I must have done a poor job of hiding my distress because Yuri noticed and quickly struggled to reassure me in a very cute show. "Ah, no-It's not always this crazy! I mean- it isn't-" He stopped speaking, obvious unsure of how to phrase it. I giggled at his efforts which made him pause. He smiled at my lightened mood and took my hand pulling me towards the blur of color I saw in the nearly gone light of the sun. By the time we reached the blob of color, the sun was gone and I had gasped at the beautiful sight of their extensive flower garden.


	5. Ch 4 Garden of Destiny

Every inch of ground that was not the stoned path was a flower of all kinds and colors in full bloom or just budding. It was more than anything that could have been found on Earth. I brought both shaking hands to my mouth in astonishment and awe. Words were too much for me for a few minutes. After a small stretch of silence I spoke.

"This….this is beautiful! I couldn't begin to describe how magnificent this is…" I turned to Yuri when I heard the genuine delight in his voice at my excitement.

"Do you like it? I had read over your file before and I had had to work on the garden with Mina and Gwendal in case I…in case I liked you." A small, adorable blush colored his cheeks slightly before he continued. "Before, I wasn't very content doing garden work for someone who I didn't even know would see it if I didn't like you, but now I'm very glad I did…if only to see you so delighted." Tears welled up in my eyes, but I shook them away before they could fall and looked back to the surreal garden, now edged silver with the light of the moon. My still shaking hands moved to my aching chest at the beautifully heart-wrenching sight and for the sweetness of Yuri's actions. I took Yuri's hands as I turned to him and slowly let go only to embrace him slowly, lightly-a friendly hug of thanks. At least that's what I thought it was….until Yuri's return embrace pulled me closer and longer than just a 'friendly hug'. His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to him until our bodies were pressed against each other. I didn't protest or do anything to pull away, I just said what I was going to say, though now my voice was much quieter and softer in his warm embrace.

"Thank you, your-…..Yuri. I'll never be able to say enough how beautiful it is." I snuggled my cheek to his chest, enjoying the feel of his coat and the fragrant smell of flowers mixed with Yuri's own ocean-and-sun scent, as he pressed his own cheek against my hair. I felt his smile as he spoke. His voice was equally quiet and soft, but it held a different tone of voice that I was becoming very familiar with already.

"I have a different opinion of what's beautiful right now." I felt the heat rush to my face at his blatant compliment and pulled away embarrassed. Thanks to my upbringing, the pull-away wasn't insulting in the least and Yuri released me without protest, seeming to know why. His smile didn't change. It was just as gentle and warm as before he kissed me. There was no confident amusement at my embarrassment as any of my previous suitors looked whenever they succeeded in making me blush, thinking that I had finally started to fall for them (idiots). There was only that usual sweetness and kindness and _innocence_ of feelings and characters that was so very rarely found anymore. A shocking thought occurred to me then.

_I know him. I know who he is, his character, his thoughts, as if we've known each other for longer than eternity. I knew it the moment I looked into his eyes that we had….something between us. Father had once spoken of such phenomenon in Shin Makoku. When two similar or equal souls find each other, they stay together as much as possible, finding each other as much as they could through as many cycles of reincarnation as possible. If one soul is not close enough to the other, the souls seek out a partner as similar to their pair as possible until the next cycle-until they could search anew for their eternal mate. Was I lucky enough to have found mine? My literal Soul Mate? It was so rare among demons-even more so in humans. Could I have been lucky enough? _As all these thoughts raced through my head, Yuri and I continued to stare into each other's eyes as if reading each other's thoughts, emotions. He held out his hand silently and I placed my smaller one in it, letting him intertwine our fingers.

"It's getting late. We should go back." His voice was a soft whisper, fitting perfectly with the moonlit setting. I nodded silently, a sudden lump of emotion clogging my throat.

_He was thinking the same thing. I can tell the way his eyes glowed, the warm way he looked at me_. I let my emotions rise and strengthen at the wondrous thoughts as he gently led me back to hi-_our_ room. Oh dear. Things are about to get very awkward…


	6. Ch 5 A Familiar Couple

A small, warm smile appeared on my lips as I lightly rubbed the small bump that was my stomach and watched the cute scene playing outside in the garden. His majesty and…well HER majesty were walking back to their room, hand in hand, looking like King and Queen and high school sweethearts at the same time. I heard an all too familiar knock at my office door and turned back as I spoke with warmth and love.

"Please come in, Gwendal." He opened the door with a loving smile and strode quietly toward me after silently shutting the door behind him. As soon as he was close enough, he hugged me from behind, resting his large, strong hands gently onto our future child. My dwarfed hands went over his as we stood there, in each other's embrace, in comfortable silence, reveling in the happiness our mutual and wondrous love had brought us. Our souls, drawn to each other even through dimensions, finally together and overflowing with warmth, joy, pleasure, love. No matter what tragedy befell us as long as we had each other, we would be happy. Gwendal nuzzled against my neck, making me giggle.

"I saw his majesty and the lady Marina heading back hand in hand-much like when we headed back to the castle after your lessons, they even had the same aura and looks about them." My smile grew warmer at the fond memories of our relationship and my hands squeezed his lightly.

"Yes, I saw them as well. It was fortunate for them that they were able to meet their destined one at an age so young and with little difficulty," my voice was slightly amused as I finished, "unlike the nature of ours." Gwendal turned me gently and cupped my cheek, looking a little dismayed at my bringing up my past before Gwendal.

"It is true that we have both lived long alone, one without the other, and you suffered so much emotionally. It took it's toll on you mentally as well. I never like reminding you of your wounding path. I still worry….." Gwendal DID look worried. I just smiled hopelessly at him, cupping his cheek in return, reassuring him happily.

"My past holds no poison for me anymore, Gwendal. You have slowly treated it until it became healed altogether. I no longer hold any hurt in my heart or memories. The scars remain and they will ache and give me longing, but that longing will never be stronger than what I feel for you, for our child, for the life I built here…. the pain of my past does not compare to what I felt when I thought….," I faltered, almost unable to say it, "when I thought I had lost you-which only showed how much more I valued you over my life both old and new. This one and the last….Nothing can compare, dear Gwendal." My voice had turned into a soft, emotional whisper. He put his hand over mine, pressing my hand close against his cheek, as had become his habit. Gwendal's voice was a rough whisper when he responded after a short but heavy silence.

"Never again will you be lonely. I swear it, if I don't ensure this then-" I finished his sentence, something that was happening in increasing frequency.

"-our souls will. Yes, I learned that once a soul finds its true mate-" Gwendal continued the sentence as unbrokenly as I did.

"-the souls will remain connected through countless lifetimes. Humans have a word for such a thing don't they?" His adorably curious gaze made my smile turn amused, but only for a short second before I answered seriously.

"Eternity." Gwendal gave one of his own amused smiles. I returned it, thinking of how I used to think his smiles were rare.

"The word has a certain…beauty to it." I chuckled at his nonsense, his romantic nonsense.

"I agree." His arms wrapped around my waist, pressing my back closer to his chest and I tightened my grip on his arms, feeling the well toned muscle of them under the green coat. I whispered the word again as I thought that soon their majesties will feel this same happiness. "Eternity."


End file.
